Rekwiem
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: Albo jak kto wolirequiem.O tym, że śmierć głównego bohatera jest dopiero początkiem.Zamyka się w IXciu rozdziałach.


**Rekwiem. **

**I**

**O niektórych ludziach można powiedzieć, że są jak ten Deus ex Machina –pojawiają się znikąd, jakby z nieba, i rozwiązują problemy, kończą to, co zostało zaczęte.**

**Jestem zaprzeczeniem –jakbym wystrzelił się jak śmierć z trzewi Ziemi, rozlewając ogień, komplikacje, niepokoje, poprzez Koniec dając nowy Początek…**

**Umarłem, czy też -zabiłem się. Zadziwiające, że śmierć moja okazała się startem. Dla jednych nową drogą, dla innych amnestią, rozgrzeszeniem darmowym. Wtedy jednak, jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem.**

**Stałem tam wtedy (stałem bez sensu), stałem i czułem, jak ostatnia sekunda wije się jak oślizły robak, w nieskończoność, nie odwracałem wzroku od twarzy zdjętych strachem, czy też lękiem może, na każde z nich spoglądałem -ni wesół, ni nieobecny- na każde z nich z osobna, i do tej pory nie chcę dochodzić, komu tak naprawdę wtedy pomachałem. Jakbym gestem tym mówił „znikam na chwilę" i dawał nadzieję, choć wiedziałem, że już nie powrócę. Alea iacta est. **

**A może naprawdę Bóg się wtedy pojawił?**

**Bóg –Prześmiewca. **

**Bóg, który sprawił, że Mały Książę stracił Różę, bo Baranek mu ją bezczelnie i głupiutko w p i e r d o l i ł.**

**Bóg, który sprawił, że dziecko ostatecznie musiało porzucić nadzieje na otarcie się o nie przeżyte dzieciństwo i zacząć obumierać jeszcze przed pełnym rozkwitem.**

**Bóg, który sprawił, że ożyło, dzieło porzucił, brzemienne w skutkach pozostawił, uraczywszy nazwiskiem, ale nie pamięcią.**

**Bóg, który sprawił, że skruszyła się Skała, a ocalałe kamienie potraktował jak defekt na nieprzydatnej już nikomu nerce.**

**To ja byłem tym Bogiem.**

**Byłem Różą.**

**Nieuchwytnym, trochę zajętym, niepewnym trochę, trochę cudem skarbem odnalezionym, infantylnym i śmiesznym trochę towarzyszem zabaw.**

**Barankiem byłem, Barankiem.**

**Niby uroczym stworzonkiem, niby miłym dla oka. Niby zwierzęciem bezmyślnym, niby głodnym bez końca, niby bez kagańca, kajdanek.**

**Niby niosłem Pokój.**

**Niby byłem Pokorą.**

**I sam siebie w końcu zjadłem, i po zniszczeniu siebie –coś, kogoś jeszcze zjadłem, zniszczyłem.**

**A Książę na początku śmiał się nerwowo i zarzekał, że śmierć nasza mu się wyśniła tylko.**

**Byłem Ogrodnikiem.**

**Nieuważnym, nieuważnym, nieuważnym. **

**Niecierpliwym amatorem (przygód), żądnym wyników nawet nie za chwilę, a natychmiast.**

**I szukałem, po latach zapomnienia ( po prostu luki w pamiętaniu) szukałem Mężczyzny. Szukałem jeszcze za wcześnie.**

**Wciąż widziałem dziecko, bardziej zalęknione niż przed laty, niepewne, jakby chciało przed samym sobą istnienie własne ukryć, a jednocześnie w tej lękliwości swojej, we wszystkim, co robiło –stabilne.**

**Milczałem więc dalej, rad, że życie jeszcze kołem, a nie hybrydą z kantów się toczy. **

**I kwiat mój, dziecię moje, jak pogodny, ale zagubiony staruszek. Nawet wypatrujący już finału, z nadzieją na lepszy byt u bogów za piecem, wierzący może jeszcze w istnienie szansy na ponowne przeżycie lat szczenięcych.**

**Ogrodnikiem byłem po raz drugi.**

**Siewcą podobnym Wiatrowi.**

**Zebrałem, upuściłem i pognałem dalej, ku kolejnym drogom. **

**Z pustą już kieszenią.**

**A jednak zasiałem –wbrew sobie.**

**I w końcu wyrosło.**

**Małe, jakby obce, a tak bardzo podobne**

**Powstało kwiecie z nasienia rzuconego na jałową ziemię.**

**Byłem Wiatrem wreszcie.**

**Powiew braku obecności mojej, natarczywy, stały. Wbijał się z precyzją w przez czas stworzone nieszczelności.**

**I trwało by tak długo, a długo i niezauważenie.**

**Ale sfrustrowany i zrozpaczony był Mały Książę jak i bez Róży tak i bez Baranka.**

**I Wiatr –Wspomnienie kłuł w oczy.**

**A Skała zawsze blisko niego. Chronić go chciała przed chłodem.**

**Wszystkie jego na siebie przyjmowała ciosy.**

**Wreszcie, Niezłomna skrzywdziła siebie sama swą troską.**

**Ale ja byłem narzędziem krzywdy.**

**Dlatego stwierdzam teraz, że mdłe „przekonaj mamę, żeby mi to wybaczyła" to za mało.**

**Mama nie wystarczy.**

**I nie wystarczy pośrednie „przepraszam".**

**Słowo przez inne usta wypowiedziane.**

**Słowo, którego wcale nie miałem na myśli. **

**Słowo, które nie wiedzieć czemu. Kierowałem tylko i wyłącznie sam do siebie.**


End file.
